You are not Alone
by MsDuquesneDelko
Summary: I’ll be always with you...


_**You are not Alone**_

S: I'll be always with you…

I don't own this song "You are not alone" or CSI Miami.

Hi... well, because all what happen lately, I made this in honor to Michael Jackson... so here it is....

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"**You are not alone**

**I am here with you**

**You are not alone..."**

"_**lets talk about this later..**__**"**_

This was his last words… to her

Now she is here , in front of the car that he was shot, his blood all over the sit, her heart blooding inside her chest… he was hurt and missing

"_**we can't lose him…"**_ she blurt

"_**I'**__**m not gonna let that happen…"**_ Horatio said walking away

_Another day has gone_

_I'm still all alone_

_How could this be?_

_You're not here with me_

_You never said good-bye_

_Someone tell you, why?_

_Did you have to go?_

_And leave my world so cold_?

Lost, devastated. This is how she was feeling right now… coming home was hard, so many things remembered him, his scent was still around. It was just yesterday morning they were lay in bed, in each other arms and today she was alone, his side in bed was cold, a signed that he wasn't there.

Sunday wasn't the same anymore, her life wasn't the same anymore, without him, without Eric…

_Everyday I sit and ask myself_

_How did love slip away?_

_Something whispers in my ear and says:_

_"That you are not alone_

_I am here with you_

_Though you're far away_

_I am here to stay_

_You are not alone_

_I am here with you_

_Though we're far apart_

_You're always in my heart_

_You are not alone..."_

She remembered the day she was release from the hospital, he had insisted to take her home and she was glad, he could make her feel safe. She was so scared after almost die because of the smoke _**"Cal?!??... Hey… you're not alone, you know?!?!? I'm here with you, ok??"**_ he tells her, breaking her thoughts and with that she open up to him and cried in his arms; that day she had let him in, let him knows her fears of being alone, of failing, fears that had hunt her for so many years and being in his arms felt right, she didn't know why or how but it was like he had taken all her fears away.

That night, for the first time she felt brave, he had given to her courage and she had surrender herself to him showing how she really felt for him.

His kisses was so much more delicious than she had thought, his fingertips against her skin was more tease than she could handle and with that they made love for the first time; slowly, kindly, lovely… wasn't just sex or one night thing, no, with him was love, was two bodies and souls talking, knowing each other without speak.

Right now she missed his skin against hers.

_Alone, alone. why?, Alone!_

_Just the other night_

_I thought I heard you cry_

_Asking me to come_

_And hold you in my arms_

He had promise her that she would never be alone, that he always would be there, with her but right now she was alone, he wasn't here, right now his scent was only what she has._God!! it was only one day_… and she missed him so much, it hurts so much not having him here.

She tried so hard to get back to work but every moment there remembered him, his missing was really affecting her job, her life…

The team, her friends, was really concerned about her and she knew that but she couldn't help, if they didn't find Eric as soon as possible, they would lose her two… her days and nights were getting worst, she doesn't know who she was anymore, she was dying little by little everyday without him.

_I can hear your prayers_

_Your burdens I will bear_

_But first I need your hand_

_Then forever can begin_

_Everyday I sit and ask myself_

_How did love slip away?_

_Something whispers in my ear and says:_

Another day pass and today complete two months without Eric and a month that she had abandoned her work, sometimes Natalia and Ryan came to see her, sometimes Horatio with some grocery shopping and she was glad to see them, glad for H concerned because if wasn't for him she wouldn't be eating right now. It was like she was living her life without her, the feeling of being empty, lifeless was still here with her.

_I can hear your prayers_

_Your burdens I will bear_

_But first I need your hand_

_Then forever can begin_

_Everyday I sit and ask myself_

_How did love slip away?_

_Something whispers in my ear and says:_

Her world was cold, meaningless and she didn't felt like going out anymore; her days was going to the kitchen, eat something and getting back to bed, where she hold his pillow that now has lose his scent and cry or laying on the couch trying to distract her mind with some TV, what was unsuccessful, and cry.

She never thought that one day she would be affect that hard for someone but Eric had steal her heart, her life.

_Oh...whisper three words and I'll come running_

_Fly...and girl you know that I'll be there_

_I'll be there..._

"_**Eric… please **__**come back…please…"**_ she whisper almost inaudible and felt sleep holding his favorite shirt closing to her heart.

_But you are not alone_

_I am here with you_

_Though you're far away_

_I am here to stay_

_You are not alone_

_I am here with you_

_Though we're far apart_

_You're always in my heart_

_ You are not alone..._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hope you like it!! Thanks for read and please review.**


End file.
